One-Shot: What is boldness?
by Tsudoki.Yuu-chan
Summary: inverted 3Z-AU, GinHiji ・Toushirou still has a lot of thing to learn about the crazy people who stand for his students - starting with a certain albino with dead fish eyes not as dead as you would think...


_A short thing I tried to translate - technically, English isn't my mother-tongue so I hope there isn't to much incoherence Just tell me if it's really horrible and I will go back to listen during English lesson instead of doodling "_

* * *

**One-shot: What is boldness?**

_What is boldness?_

A subject so cliché it wasn't even funny - but Hijikata was so regretting choosing it out of facility, he should have known better…especially since it was about that class we were talking about! Third grade class Z, bigger nuisance than them, he hasn't seen it yet - and he really didn't want to even think about it! Even if a rumor said that Yato High School did have quite some socials cases, Toushirou had fate in his students…for being the biggest fool this century ever had!

The young man sighed, drawing deeply on his cigarette to keep his cool as he took another copy. He was ready for anything, really! With Kagura who spilled her bento on her paper since she was eating it during the test; Sougo who wrote the one-hundred ways he wanted him to die; Kondou-san who shouldn't even be here but it was the Principal Gorilla we were talking about, an ever bigger lost case than the students; Yamazaki and his freaking "anpan" calligraphy…The teacher saw a ray of hope when he arrived at Katsura's work - a structured plan, good arguments…but some "Zura jaa nai, Katsura da!" after almost every sentence - Hijikata took note to never ever let Katsura between Takasugi and Sakamoto during a test, he became to easy to distract…He tried also to convince himself to go and ask Shimura-Gorilla-sensei to forbid her glasses of little to brother to listen-watch-dream of Terakado Tsuu before an exam - he wasn't really fond of reading another batch of the idol song's lyric, thanks but no thanks…Whatever! Yes, Toushirou was ready for anything when he took the last paper on his stack. Anything but this…

_What is boldness? Boldness is this…_  
_Sensei, I like you. Go out with me._  
_Sakata Gintoki._

Toushirou just didn't know what to thing except that this kid really was bold. His heart was thumping to fast to let him think of anything else…

⁃ Sensei, you still didn't return the paper of last week! noted Shinpachi few days later.  
⁃ What? Already forgot the lyrics of your song, Megane-kun? snorted the teacher, pacing through the row.  
⁃ Ah! Hidoi! I will let you know that Otsuu-chan gave her maximum for this song!  
⁃ You starting to get some bad habit, aren't ya, sensei? teased Gintoki, head in his hand, elbow popped on his desk. It will soon be ok to add "lazy" to "mayora" and "walking smoke factory" on your CV, yeah?  
⁃ …I still didn't arrived at your copy, Sakata, lied Hijikata. I hope you took it seriously, hum?  
⁃ More than ever…, the student almost purred, eyes bright. I pour all my soul in it, sensei.

The class burst out laughing at what they took for another joke of the albinos. But Toushirou didn't avert his eyes from his student, trying to read the rare emotions he was letting show. The professor just didn't know what to think of this warmth that was spreading in his chest…

⁃ Sougo, detention for one week; Kagura, cleaning duty for two; Kondou-san, get out of this closet; Takasugi…no comment; Sakata, Katsura and Sakamoto…I'm disappointed, commented Hijikata when everyone was back to his seat after they retrieved their work. Me who tough you were bosses when we talked of boldness - expect Takasugi, nobody gave me something worth it!  
⁃ Sensei, I can't accept it! contradicted Katsura, as per usual. Why does Takasugi have a higher mark than me even though he wrote nothing?  
⁃ Let it flow, Zura! stepped in Gintoki, as nonchalant as ever, a satisfied cat smile on his lips.  
⁃ Zura jaa nai, Katsura da!  
⁃ You have your answer, Baku-mania, concluded Toushirou. Ah! And Sakata! You seriously need some help with that writing of yours. Come see me after school will you?  
⁃ Ha~i!

The class was soon as noisy as ever, like usual. And if you paid attention, between Kagura and Sougo who were in the middle of a fists fight, Kondou who was stalking a Shimura Otae passing by, Shinpachi who was trying to keep a gorilla in heat as far away as possible from his sister, Yamazaki who was eating his Anpan, Sakamoto who laughing his trade mark laugh, Katsura who has looking at his hair as if it was the eight wonder of the world, Takasugi who was wearing an eye patch only because he though it was cool…Well, in all that, if you paid attention, you could see a satisfied smirk spreading on Gintoki's face. The silver one was looking at his paper, holding it almost with affection.

_17h, on the roof of the PE building._  
_It's your only chance, don't be late, TenPaー_  
_H.T_

* * *

And here, finish! Hope it was worth reading Nothing much in the story I would say but it just didn't want to go out of my head durint my revision so I just did it - hum...just do it...やっちゃったな~ ^^"

Yoroshiku ne ! :3


End file.
